From Fangirl to Demigod
by Like-A-Nerd
Summary: Sapphire, a seemingly normal twelve year- old goes to the beach. But what happens when she meets a seemingly fictional character from her favorite book? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Sapphire. I have blonde hair and sea green eyes. Just like Percy Jackson! Oh yeah. I should mention the fact that I'm a HUGE Percy Jackson fan. Nico Di Angelo is my favorite character, and I love Hestia. Oh yeah , I forgot what we were talking about, stupid ADHD.

I'm also ADHD and dyslexic, thought you should know.

My dad abandoned me before I was born. My mom said that he died in a car crash, but I'm pretty sure that my dad's a god.

Right now I'm at the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the soft sand makes me calm and content.

"Mooommmm! Can I go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. As long as I can make sure you're safe," replied my mom.

I should explain my mom. Her name is Quinn Green, and she's the best mom in the world. Even better than Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. Sorry, my ADHD is showing. She has long, blond hair like me, and dark blue eyes.

But anyways, on with the story.

 **Le line break- Le line break- Le donut break (o)**

I slowly made my way into the water, the waves lapping around my feet, then my waist. I decided to practice swimming underwater. First I did a couple of underwater flips to warm up, then, after gasping for air, I started to swim. And that's when I ran into him.

Thump! I felt someone bump into me. I hurriedly tried to get to the air. When I reached the air, I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, just like mine. Just like.. Percy Jackson.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" The boy exclaimed. Wait, gods?

"Oh, it's fine," I reassured. "But, what's with saying "Oh my gods? Isn't supposed to be oh my god?" I added rudely

"Uh.." He said very smartly

"I'm so sorry, just ignore me," I said sheepishly

"No it's fine," he responded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Saphhire. What's yours?" I asked

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Oh. My. Gods.

I was just about to start ranting about how much of a fan I am of his, but just then a girl I didn't notice swam over to them.

"Oh my gods, Seaeed Brain, why'd you make me lose you!" The girl exclaimed. Again with the oh my gods. But Seaweed Brain? No, it can't be..

The girl had honey blonde hair and startling grey eyes.. Annabeth.

"Is your name Annabeth?" I blurted out, blushing.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I practically screamed.

"What?" Was her only response. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Holy Hades, I'm sorry for confusing you!" I said. "Do you know anyone named Nico, or Thalia, or Leo?" I asked in a quieter voice. I think I said something wrong, because all of the sudden, Percy had a pen.. Wait a pen? RIPTIDE at my throat.

"How do you know about us?" Percy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, there are a bunch of books that are about you guys and it's my favorite book series and Nico, Thalia, and Leo are my favorite characters and can you please get riptide away from my throat?" I said in one breath.

"We need to tell Chiron about this," Annabeth said. "You're coming with us. Nico and them are at the shore," she added.

"But what about my mom, she will be so worried an-" I was cut off by Percy.

"Mist." Was all he said, and realization dawned on me. "Wait, so you're saying that you're basically kidnapping me without my mom knowing anything? Cool!" I exclaimed. Percy and Annebeth exchanged lookes.

"Pretty much," they said. "Now let's go!" Percy said enthusiastically. With that, they swam to shore.


	2. Chapter 2: I meet my dream place!

Hi! My name is Sapphire. I have blonde hair and sea green eyes. Just like Percy Jackson! Oh yeah. I should mention the fact that I'm a HUGE Percy Jackson fan. Nico Di Angelo is my favorite character, and I love Hestia. Oh yeah , I forgot what we were talking about, stupid ADHD.

I'm also ADHD and dyslexic, thought you should know.

My dad abandoned me before I was born. My mom said that he died in a car crash, but I'm pretty sure that my dad's a god.

Right now I'm at the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the soft sand makes me calm and content.

"Mooommmm! Can I go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure, honey. As long as I can make sure you're safe," replied my mom.

I should explain my mom. Her name is Quinn Green, and she's the best mom in the world. Even better than Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. Sorry, my ADHD is showing. She has long, blond hair like me, and dark blue eyes.

But anyways, on with the story.

 **Le line break- Le line break- Le donut break (o)**

I slowly made my way into the water, the waves lapping around my feet, then my waist. I decided to practice swimming underwater. First I did a couple of underwater flips to warm up, then, after gasping for air, I started to swim. And that's when I ran into him.

Thump! I felt someone bump into me. I hurriedly tried to get to the air. When I reached the air, I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, just like mine. Just like.. Percy Jackson.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" The boy exclaimed. Wait, gods?

"Oh, it's fine," I reassured. "But, what's with saying "Oh my gods? Isn't supposed to be oh my god?" I added rudely

"Uh.." He said very smartly

"I'm so sorry, just ignore me," I said sheepishly

"No it's fine," he responded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Saphhire. What's yours?" I asked

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Oh. My. Gods.

I was just about to start ranting about how much of a fan I am of his, but just then a girl I didn't notice swam over to them.

"Oh my gods, Seaeed Brain, why'd you make me lose you!" The girl exclaimed. Again with the oh my gods. But Seaweed Brain? No, it can't be..

The girl had honey blonde hair and startling grey eyes.. Annabeth.

"Is your name Annabeth?" I blurted out, blushing.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes, why?" She asked suspiciously.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I practically screamed.

"What?" Was her only response. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Holy Hades, I'm sorry for confusing you!" I said. "Do you know anyone named Nico, or Thalia, or Leo?" I asked in a quieter voice. I think I said something wrong, because all of the sudden, Percy had a pen.. Wait a pen? RIPTIDE at my throat.

"How do you know about us?" Percy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, there are a bunch of books that are about you guys and it's my favorite book series and Nico, Thalia, and Leo are my favorite characters and can you please get riptide away from my throat?" I said in one breath.

"We need to tell Chiron about this," Annabeth said. "You're coming with us. Nico and them are at the shore," she added.

"But what about my mom, she will be so worried an-" I was cut off by Percy.

"Mist." Was all he said, and realization dawned on me.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're basically kidnapping me without my mom knowing anything? Cool!" I exclaimed. Percy and Annabeth exchanged lookes.

"Pretty much," they said. "Now let's go!" Percy said enthusiastically. With that, they swam to shore.

 **So, this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it**! **(o)**


End file.
